Leia Organa
Leia Organa, known by her birthname Leia Skywalker, was the biological child of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, sister to Luke Skywalker and the adoptive daughter of Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan. She would later become a leader of the Rebel Alliance and a senator in the Imperial Senate. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire The Death Hand II She attended as an infant, the Jedi Funeral of Zatt with her mother and was visibly distraught about the loss of lifes. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 She was sent by her father under the guise of a diplomatic and relief mission to Lothal to both inspect and bring supplies to Jalath. As the commander of the settlement became suspicious she acted as if nothing happened but in reality bought the Ghost crew enough time to steal the three Hammerhead-class Corvettes her father had procured for the Squadron. Feigning surprise she bought them enough time to escape and when Lieutenant Yogar Lystle threatened her, she told him her father would have his head if anything happened to her. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator A hologram of Leia appeared on Botaan on the day of the Empire Day parade. She announced that the Rebel Alliance had taken up open war against the Galactic Empire. This resulted both in the resistance against the available forces of the Empire, but also into a massive manhunt for any Rebel sympathiser. 3. The Blade and the Shield She appeared in a hologram in a conference with Bria Tharen and Kian Shun, where Bria reported that she managed to recruit two members of Kol Ekas clan to their cause. She informed Bria to recruit another pilot that they would need, Hera Syndulla on Dantooine. Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 She arrived aboard the Millenium Falcon with Han Solo in the Jakku system where they reconvened with Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar and were told that the two of them would take over command while Mon Mothma and Ackbar were away on the recovery and rescue operation. She arrived aboard a Basse-class Troop Lander with Han Solo on Jakku, where she was told by one of the supervisors send by the Honor Initiative that a local warchief named Edau Maani reportedly did not side with the Republic. After this she send the supervisor to talk with Maani, however the supervisor returned as a corpse with his head cut off. Leia decided to head over there herself, aided by two airspeeders and Han somewhat further behind, but both airspeeders are shot down by the tribe of Maani and she is on her own from thereon. She was brought before Warchief Maani and she attempted to negotiate with him. Warchief Maani revealed to her that she brought the Galactic Empire to Jakku, to which she agrees and apologizes. Her attempts to get him to agree to a treaty were met with refusal to coorporate and Leia wished to leave. Warchief Maani refused to let her go, and she was locked away by the men of Maani. She then unknowingly reached out through the Force to her brother. She was still held hostage and used by Edau Maani as a bargaining chip against his compatriot Kull Makan. Kull cared not much for the princess and Edau pulled a dagger on her, when Han Solo and the SpecForce Pathfinders arrived and assaulted the camp, freeing Leia. They returned to the camp held by the Republic and examined the ship. Once she and Dr. Andro entered the ship, it locked down and became sentient, disallowing Leia and Andro to escape. She then found out where it was heading for - Coruscant. She and Dr. Andro arrive aboard the ship above Coruscant. When the ship lands on Level 1313, the ship opens up and Captain Shook welcomes Leia and Dr. Andro to Coruscant. They are reunited by Shook with a barely alive Mon Mothma. She then reveals that the ship is of Rakatan design and Leia, Mon Mothma and Dr. Andro are horrified to learn the ship carries a superweapon which slowly begins to descend to the core of Coruscant. Age of the New Republic HotS - Leia and Luke traveled to Kashyyyk to celebrate Life Day with their friends. She spoke with Chewbacca and Tarfful about which Wookiee would be suitsable to replace him as the Chieftain. While Chewbacca was apprehensive, they ultimately agreed upon a younger Wookiee, a former Jedi named Gungi. She then joined the rest in the festivities around Life Day with Tarfful and Chewbacca officially announcing that Gungi would be the new Chieftain. HotS - Leia traveled with her brother to Ilum so she could get her own Kyber Crystal to be more in tune with the Force and with her son. Luke revealed that she needed to do this on her own and she traveled into the cave that her brother had found. Luke tells her that she will know when she finds her crystal. She explores the cave at which she experiences a vision of both her father and her mother. She also witnesses the birth of herself and Luke and then meets her mother for the first time, who tells her she is proud of her. The vision disappears and she finds the lightsaber crystal nearby. She returns to the ship and Luke and reveals she got the crystal but also got to meet her mother. Despite it being a vision, she breaks down and Luke promises her to find out more about their mother, coming across a record of their mother and Ahsoka Tano, and both wonder who she is. 11. Inferno's Hunt She was present when Inferno Squad recieved their new mission to free Lux Bonteri from the prison world Dxun. Thanks to her she also assigns Rogue Squadron to fly cover for the squad and attaches Winter Celchu whom she trusts with her life. As Inferno Squad leaves a hooded person joins her and thanks her for doing this. Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End She was present in a meeting of the New Republic High Council when a signal was brought to their attention by the New Republic Intelligence and she and Admiral Ackbar argued with the other members to investigate but were stonewalled. Leia, believing that it might be the first real clue of where the Imperial Remnant forces fled to after the Battle of Jakku instead turned to Norra Wexley, an old ally to ask her to investigate which she accepted. Norra Wexley set up communications with Leia on Coruscant when they had succesfully landed on Espar to keep her appraised of the situation on Espar. Together they formulated a plan, with Leia suggesting that they would go out and check out one of the fallen objects. She then told Norra to keep her up-to-date. First Order Wars 10. Rogue Fall She recieved intel from Norra Wexley of a possible invasion in the Dxun system and she was happy to oblige, sending a pocket force to the system to check it out. Horrified she was forced to watch as the pocket strike force got attacked and wiped out by an attack group of wedge-shaped ships. She passes this back to Wedge Antilles, who in turn used it to effectively combat and evacuate an attack by the First Order on Hosnian V. 2. Nick of Time Two emisaries she send to the Outer Rim to recruit allies for the Resistance, Zay Meeko and Shriv Suurgav returned with a flotilla led by General and good friend of Leia, Wedge Antilles when the remaining Resistance members were in dire need of help and rescue. When the Falcon landed aboard Wedge's flagship, he requested the Resistance to bring him before Leia. HotS - Leia was part of the Resistance group that was on Coyn when Poe Dameron and Finn returned from a flying exercise. She was surprised to learn when Poe told him of a group of armored warriors that he and Finn ran into and gave them a message to give to Leia. She agrees to meet with the leader. 8. The Third of my Circle While the search for allies still continued a year after the Battle of Crait, her state remained unknown. Poe Dameron and Finn were send on a mission however to recover one of her oldest and most trusted allies, Winter Celchu from Canto Bight, and they succeeded. After they return to the Admirality, Wedge tells Winter that Leia is waiting for her in the medbay and they head to meet with her.